


Strange Encounter

by Karin Mazaki (KarinMazaki), KarinMazaki



Category: Gintama
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinMazaki/pseuds/Karin%20Mazaki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinMazaki/pseuds/KarinMazaki
Summary: Gin and Hijikata meet one day and begin to sizzle.





	

Strange Encounter  
I love Gintoki’s yukata and he looks so handsome in it. I seriously believe Hijikata wears the Shinsengumi uniform the best. Handsome well-dressed men should be together.  
ceo  
Hijikata lit a cigarette. He took a drag as Gin passed by. He eyes Gin in his yukata and whistles appreciatively. Gin turns and grins. He walks over to Hijikata with a smirk.  
“You like what you see.” Gin was not asking a question. Hijikata gives him the once over.  
“Mmmhmm, that is one fine looking yukata and you fill it out so well.”  
Gin strikes a pose with one hand his hip and then he reached out with the other. He snatches Hijikata’s cigarette and Hijikata’s pretty blue-grey eyes twinkle. Gin takes a drag from cigarette.  
“You realize we just shared an indirect kiss?” Said Hijikata.  
Gin grins and then he begins to cough, spoiling his cool. He quickly recovers.  
“Toshiro?”  
“Yes?”  
“Shall I give up smoking in favor of the lollipop? Or give you a proper kiss?”  
Gin didn’t wait for an answer, he flicked the cigarette aside and clasped the back of Hijikata’s neck and pulled him close. Hijikata was getting what he really wanted and smiled into the kiss. Hijikata opened his mouth for Gin. They Frenched all hot and sloppy. Bodies slapped together and arms intertwined. They moaned and kissed some more.  
Gin and Hijikata had forgotten they were in the middle of the street, and in the center of the Kabuki District. All of the women near them fainted from the hotness. Their men cursed them for the trouble they were causing. They continued to be oblivious to their surroundings until Shinpachi and Okita smacked their respective leaders upside the head.  
“Come on stupid, love-sick vice-commander, you can see your boyfriend after your shift.” Said Okita, a little amused.  
“Quite right Sougo, I’ll be right there.” Hijikata was embarrassed as he was still on duty. He adjusted his uniform.  
“I’ll come to your place at 22 hundred hours.” Said Hijikata to Gin.  
“I’ll be waiting.” Replied Gin while tugging his yukata back into place. Hijikata was more than satisfied, as he turned and walked after Okita. Gin watched his boyfriend walk away and admired his fine ass.  
“You can see Hijikata-san only after you finish this job. Come on Gin-san, we still have work to do. If you finish properly, I’ll even invite Kagura-chan over to our place for the night.”  
Gin grinned at the possibility of having the whole apartment to themselves.  
“Right Shinpachi let’s do it!”  
Shinpachi smiled at the best way to motivate his friend, the prospect of sex.   
To be sure, both men worked hard that day and earned their rest on Gin’s futon.  
ceo  
I hope the story put a smile on your face.  
Please review.


End file.
